Five Nights at Freddy's: New Crew
by LouBug257
Summary: The pizzeria has been reopen. There is new rooms, animatronics, and secrets. How will Issac Hufftrum do on his new job? (Thanks for the OCS!)
1. Hiring

_Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Looking for a new night guard. $125.00 per week. Free pizza at the end of each shift. Shifts from 12 am to 6 am._

Issac Hufftrum stood outside Freddy Fabear's Pizzeria, holding the add that was in the paper. The place was redone for what seems like the hundredth time.

Old animatronics replaced with new ones. New rooms and new secrets.

* * *

"A magical place for kids and adults." Issac reads the sign on the front door. "Enjoy the shows that the animatronics put on here and have some pizza."

Issac went inside to hear music, laughing, screaming, crying, and noises he didn't know what to call. He looks around what he saw so far.

The dining room and a stage.

No animatronic was on the floor of the dining room, but three were up on the stage.

Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. The main show.

Issac smiles. Though they look a bit different now, they are still same animatronics he loved as a kid.

Freddy was a clean looking bear with a bow and a hat. He had a smile made onto his face. He held a microphone as he sings to the kids.

Bonnie was a bunny. He had what looked like the same face, just painted a different color. He had a guitar on him.

Chica is a chicken or a duck. Issac can't really tell, maybe he can ask later. She looks kind of scary with her new eyes and teeth. She wore a bib with 'Let's Eat!' on it and held a cup cake.

Issac smiles. "This job may be very easy." He walks to the party room.

A small party was going on. Kids were at the front of the room in a half circle.

Issac moves up to see what was going.

"Hello kids! I'm Batsy the Prince and I'll be your host for your party today!" A small bat animatronic said as he waves to the kids. "I will take you around this wonderful pizzeria and tell you about the rooms and animatronics that are in them. After that we will play a game were the winner will get a prize!"

The kids cheer at the last sentence. They were so happy to hear about a prize.

Issac decided to follow the party around.

Batsy the Prince was a small bat. His eyes were a bright blue that glowed in the room. He was all black and had a ruff of fur going around his neck. He looked a bit silly with his big ears. He had wings on his back and a tail. When he open his mouth, you could see sharp fangs.

'_Batsy doesn't seem that bad and he can show me around also._' Issac thought as he follows them.

"The first room is Dark Castle. Here you will meet Tea the Panda." Batsy said as he walks ahead of the crowd. "Tea is nice when he black on white, but if this change we have to leave him quick and go to the next room and next friend."

Issac chuckles. Animatronics wouldn't hurt people now. Maybe that is to keep the kids off them.

Dark Castle was a dark maze with stone walls. There was one camera for the maze and it was at the exit.

"Now come on kids. Help me call Tea out." The bat began to chant 'Tea' and the kids did along.

Then a big animatronic panda pops his head out. After a few more chants, Tea the Panda pops fully out.

Tea was a panda, it was clear to see. He had black around his arms and legs with black circles around his silver eyes and black ears and tail, the rest is white. His pads on his paws are black. He was tall.

Tea waves to the kids.

Suddenly, Tea colors became reversed.

The kids scream, remembering the bat's warning.

"No need to be scared kids." Tea said calmly. "I will not hurt you. I will just tell you a secret for making friends. Do not lie and don't believe what everyone says. Now Batsy said that stuff because he is made to. Sadly you believed his little lie."

"That doesn't make me a good friend." Batsy slumps his shoulders.

"Now Batsy. You are forced to say those words by the owner. Which means he was bullied into it. With a bit of help, we can help Batsy out of this. If he says sorry that can help to." Tea explains.

"I'm sorry, Tea. I didn't mean to say that stuff." The bat stood straight again.

"That's ok, Batsy. You should move the show along though. There is still others to see." The panda waves at the kids. "Goodbye for now friends."

The kids chimes their goodbyes and leave with Batsy.

"That was a nice show." Issac said as he pass the panda.

"**It's me.**" Came from be hind him.

He turns around to see that the huge animatronic has completely disappeared.

Issac shivers. He turns around to see the group move on. He runs to catch up.

"This is the Kiddies room. This room is for kids under five." Batsy leads them to a small room with bright colors. "The animal here is Rosy the Raccon. She helps play with the young kids."

"Heya!" A raccoon animatronic pops out from behind a door. "I'm Rosy."

Rosy the Raccon was taller than Batsy, but wasn't as tall as Freddy or Tea. She had dark brown fur with black circles around her eyes. She also had black hair going down her back to her tail. She had a pink bow on her tail. Her eyes were green.

"Rosy does little shows for the kids, but you guys are too old for these shows." Batsy said and the kids smile at him. "Rosy teaches them how to make friends and how to be good."

"If you be bad, you will get a bad reaction from someone." Rosy states a line before going back to the little kids.

"Rosy is very busy today. I think we should head to the Game Corner." Batsy leads the way again. "Here you will meet Frosty the Wonder."

Game Corner had games everywhere. On the walls, in rows, just look anywhere and there was a game.

"There are over 75 games in here. New ones get added in each year." The bat walks through the maze of games.

"Hello! Where you guys going?" A wolf appears next to the group.

Issac jumps. He didn't even see that one walk up.

"Kids, this is Frostly the Wonder." Batsy waves to the wolf.

Frosty was grey with kind of a triangle of whiteness of her face and stomach. Her lower teeth were "smooth" and her upper teeth was sharp. Her ears were "pointy."

"Stay at the Game Corner with me some time." Frosty waves at them.

"Sorry, but we still have more to the show. Bye for now." Batsy moves the group along.

Issac moves pass Frosty.

"**Em thiw yats.**" Seems to come out of her.

Issac quickly turns to her.

"See you later." The wolf giggles out.

Issac turns around and runs to the group. '_I'm getting a bit scared._'

Batsy went into a big room. There was stages with stuff set up on them.

"First up is Bane the Deer." Batsy pulls the curtains back.

Bane was tall by himself, but add his antlers in. He was light brown with a white stomach. His eyes were brown. He had small ears and tail. His antlers were a tan color that branches out.

"Would you like to know about the woods? Or how I saved Freddy?" Bane ask as he looks around the crowd.

"Bane has very good stories. Come by and listen to them some time." Batsy moves to another stage.

Issac walks by Bane looking at him.

The deer eyes turn red and he opens his mouth.

"Bye!" Issac runs to the other side of the crowd.

"The next one doesn't have a show yet. She is very new." Batsy opens up the curtains.

A light brown furry dog with floppy ears that have white on the things. She had a white tummy and paws. Her tail is light brown and the tip is white. Her eyes are bright blue and she wears a blue collar with the name tag Abby on it. She was the same height as Rosy.

"Hello kids. I'm Abby the Dog. I hope we can be friends." The dog smiles at them.

"Now let's head back to Dark Castle. We have a game play!" This time the bat and the group moves a lot faster.

Issac smiles and walks. He heard a growl. He turns to see all the curtains were closed.

'_They're freaking me out a bit._' He runs out of there.

He found what he was looking, the owner's office. He didn't even knock when the door opens.

"Hello. May I help you?" Issac didn't get to answer. "You're here for the night guard job?"

"How do you know? I didn't call in." He was getting more freaked out.

"I saw you had the add." The owner smiles. "You're hired. No need to ask question and your first shift starts tonight." He locks his office. "Be ready for tonight."

Issac was going to ask a least one question, but the guy ran off. He stares there.

He smiles. "Looks like I have a fun job. The boss won't talk to me." He laughs and walks away.


	2. Night 1

**_Night 1- 12:00 am_**

Issac sat in his new office. He had a tablet and nothing much. He had doors he could close and a light to turn to see if someone was there.

"So I just sit here and babysit the animatronic." He leans back with a smile.

The phone began to ring.

"Where the phone?!" He yells after it went off the third time.

"Hello... Hello... I'm the guard that was in your spot a little while ago." A man talks from an unknown location.

"Where is the phone?! Its weird I hear you and don't know where it is coming from!" Issac pouts a little.

"I bet you know the characters, so why do I need to tell you about them. Here a tip, ch-check the cameras some time and make sure no one moves."

"Wait! What?" Issac flicks through the cameras. "Ah! Where the deer?!"

"They some times move around. So find them quick."

Issac looks around. "Find them. I didn't know they would move at night! They scare me during the day!"

He looks the cameras to find Bane in the Game Corner. He flashes the light at him.

"Stay right there Mr. Reindeer! Santa doesn't need you right now!" He laughs.

"Be careful flashing the light on them. Some don't like that an become angered by that. They may attack faster."

Issac stops. He looks up. "Attack?!" He said in a high pitch voice.

"N-Now they don't actually attack you. They just come into your office. Though if they did attack I won't blame them. Forced to do the same shows everyday."

"Are you lying? Please don't lie!" Issac looks at the cameras.

The deer was in the same spot. He stood looking at the camera looking normal.

"You should close your doors so they don't get in. Don't close them all the time because, you only have so much power to use."

Issac gulps. "What happens when it goes out?" He whispers.

"They seem to become more active. The normal crew seems to rarely leave the stage. If the power goes out though, they all leave the stage. Some will reset if no power is being use and others won't."

"Tell me who!" Issac goes back to the camera. "The deer is still there." He looks on another camera. "Where is raccoon? She was just there!"

After looking vastly through the cameras, he found Rosy in the left hallway.

"I think you should do good for your first time. I'll leave a message for you tomorrow... Well. Hope to see ya again! Bye." The phone stops.

"What do you mean by hope? Something bad is going to happen, isn't there?!" Issac looks through the camera again.

"Oh no! The raccoon moved!" He looks through the cameras.

There was a loud bang on the wall to his left.

Issac jumps and turns on the light. A raccoon was there looking in at him.

"Oh my god! Its Ms. Rosy!" He closes the door. "Go away! I'm not a toddler!"

Issac looks there the cameras again. Bane was still in Game Corner. He looks in the hallway.

"Gah! What is that thing?!" Issac stares at the screen. "Door! Don't leave it close!"

He opens the door and turns on the light. Rosy was gone. He let out a happy sigh.

Issac looks through the cameras.

Abby the Dog was in the Party Room. The light showed see she was there, but if the light was off, you see a pair of blue eyes. The light showed a dark cage there.

"**Ystab, olleh.**" There was a voice.

"**Ybba. Peels em, tel.**" This voice had two in one.

There was another bang and Issac almost drops the tablet.

He turns on the light and see Rosy again. He closes the door.

"Leave me alone!" He cries.

He looks through the cameras again. "Mr. Reindeer moved again. Where did his huge butt go?"

He found him back in the Showcase Room, along with Abby.

Issac sighs and opens the door. He flicks the light again.

"**Olleh. Yalp s'tel.**" Rosy was still there.

"No thank you!" He closes the door again.

"It's 3 am. Just 3 more hours!" Issac cries. "I don't want to stay here more!"

Bane moved once again to the Game Corner and that thing was in the Right Hallway again. It stares at the camera.

"This is creapy. You three are the only things out. That's OK! I don't need more. Dum da dum." Issac sings as he opens the door. "Ms. Rosy is gone. Yay ya yay."

Bane was now in the Left Hallway. His eyes were red.

"Maybe I flashed him to much. Come at me bro! You don't scare me!.. Actually you do! But that doesn't matter!" Issac laughs.

There was a loud grunt at the right door and a laugh.

Issac turns on the light. There was red eyes and an open mouth.

"Bye da bye." He closes the door.

He looks at the cameras. "Where Rosy?"

He opens the door to check if Bane was there. The deer was replaced by the raccoon. He closed it again.

"You were just Bane! How you do that?" Issac looks at the cameras.

The Party Room's chairs was put in a way that spells 'It's Me.' The blue eyes were still there.

"Wah! Don't do that stuff!" Issac cries. "Is see why no one wants to work this shift!... Its only 4 am?! Move faster time."

Issac looks at his power. 18% left on that.

"I can do this. I can survive the night. You can do this Hufftrum!" Issac states as he calms down.

There was a laugh at the right door this time. He checks to see Bane.

"You can't to this! You can't survive the night!" He closes that door.

He opens the left door. The raccoon was there anymore.

He checks the rooms again. The Party Room's chair were back to their normal spots and now red hats spelled, 'It's Me!'

He checks the hallways. That thing was back in the Right Hallway.

He sighs and opens the right door. The deer was gone.

Issac sighs. He was going to make it through the night. Just try to stay focus.

The last hour of his shift was about to end.

"This went back fast." Issac smiles.

There was a bang.

He checks the door. "Wow... Rosy the pain is here." He closes the door.

Then the light died and the doors open.

His power went out...

"What going to happen to me?!" He loudly whispers.

There was one pairs eyes in the right door. The own made a chicken sound.

"Chica." Issac whispers.

Then another pairs of eyes in the left door way and there was a giggle.

"Bonnie."

Then the jingle of the most famous animatronic there.

"Freddy."

His eyes flickers as he stood in the door way

"I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die!" He whispers to himself in a high pitch voice.

Then there was bells and all the animatronics disappeared.

"Huh?" Issac checks the cameras. Everyone was back in there spots. Even the party hats were in their spot.

"I'm out of here!" He grabs his things and runs out, making sure to punch his time card to prove he was there all night.

* * *

**And that is the end of Night 1.**


	3. Night 2

**_Night 2- 12:00 am_**

"I must be very stupid to come back to this job." Issac sat down in his chair.

He checks the doors and made sure they can shut.

The phone began to ring.

"This guy again? Are you going to give me more stuff to worry about?" Issac groans as the phone answers itself.

"Wow! Your here for another shift? I mean, you did great on your first night."

"I'm surprised I came back myself." Issac sighs.

"Now on this night, more people move around if you don't watch them. Make sure to check the Party Room and take a short glance at the kitchen. You may end up bad if you don't check them."

"There is one in the kitchen?" Issac checks the cameras.

Rosy was in the left hallway. Bane was in Game Corner. That thing was in the right hallway.

A panda's head was poking out of Dark Castle.

"These ones actually will react to light. Tea can get dangerous about it and Batsy will run. So it is best not to use the light on them so much."

"Where is Batsy?! I didn't see him before! And that panda is just staring!" Issac yells with anger.

There was a loud bang on his right.

"Hi Ms. Rosy! I don't want to talk right now!" He sees her and closes the door.

"Also Abby will actually come to the door this time. She will be in the hallway first."

Issac checks to see the raccoon left. Then there was a growl.

He turns on the right door light. The dog they were just talking about was there.

"Go chase your tail and leave me be!" Issac screams as he closes the door.

"Well. Its best to leave you be. Hopefully you'll make another night! Bye!" The phone stops.

"Why do you have to be negative? Really! I made it through one and I'll make it again." He opens the door and Abby wasn't there.

There was a gridding sound from the right hallway.

Issac looks at the camera. Tea was there. He flashes the light to make sure.

"**It's me.**" The panda's colored flip.

Issac laughs. "Going to teach me about friendship."

He checks the Party Room for the first time. The glowing eyes moved to the right side of the screen.

Issac turns on the light.

Batsy flies at the camera with a screech causing Issac to jump. After that the screen went fuzzy and none of the cameras worked for a minute.

He checks there after the screen came back. The cage on the stage was wide open and the sign on it that said 'Party Animal,' was changed to, 'Coming to play. Don't worry. I'll be there soon.'

Issac gulps as he looks for the bat.

Batsy moved to the Kiddies Room. Rosy was there too.

There was a tap on the right window.

Issac turns on the light to see Tea there. He makes a face and closes the door.

"You're being nice by the knock, but I don't want any visitors." He looks at the cameras again.

"Wait! Where is the deer?!" He looks through the cameras fast.

Then turns on the left door light.

"Ah! You didn't make your noise!" He closes the door cause the deer was there. "You're being rude! Not announcing your here!"

He checks the kitchen and nothing moved. He checks the showcase room. Abby finally moved back there. He checks the Kiddies room. Rosy was there... Batsy wasn't there.

"Where that little bat go?" Issac opens the doors again. Both animals were gone.

Rosy appears at the left door. Issac closes the door.

He heard a screech. He looks around.

There was glowing blue eyes under his desk.

"Ah! Don't kill me!" Issac screams. "I sorry I took this job!"

"**Epoelp turn on hurt!**" The bat screeches.

Issac sat there. He stares at the eyes.

"Let's play a game!" The bat voice changes.

"No thank you!" Issac tries to open the left door.

It won't open.

"What?!" He hits the button.

"It's lock since you don't want to play." Batsy didn't sound happy like he did when he wanted to play.

There was a tap on the window. Issac turns on that light.

Tea the Panda was there.

"Ah!" He tries to close the door and it won't.

"**Mih llik ton uoy did yhw, ystab?!**" The panda yells before getting into the room.

Issac looks around. "Where is he?!" He looks around. He closes his eyes.

"Goodbye!" Batsy said in his normal voice.

The bell rings. It was six am.

Issac opens his eyes.

The left door was open, Batsy's eyes weren't under the table, and the right door was shut now.

He quickly checks the cameras. Everyone was back in their spots.

Issac jumps up. "Yes! Told you Phone Guy I could make it! Take that!" He grabs his stuff and left.

"See you guys tomorrow! You death machines!" He calls out happily.

* * *

**I noticed a lot of people are reading this. I ask that you review please. Just one sentence is good for me.**

**Just don't be rude.**


	4. Night 3

**_Night 3- 12:00 am_**

Issac sighs. He came back for another night.

"Why do I come back for more of this?" He sat down after checking his doors and lights.

The phone rang again.

"Tell me more of what I should do." Issac turns on the tablet.

Bane already left his spot.

"Hello. You're still here? Most people don't last this long. I mean they quit or are fired. They don't die. That doesn't happen."

"Why would you say that?! You said you were going to help me! Not scare me more! You're not very helpful!" Issac yells.

He found Bane in the Game Corner, again. He checks the stage.

"This day is were Bonnie and Chica move. Be careful of them."

"They're already moving!" Issac felt a bit scared.

He quickly looks for them.

Chica was in the kitchen. The animatronic wolf was up in the corner.

"That's... Um... Frosty the Wonder." Issac didn't remember at first.

Bonnie was in the Party Room. Batsy's glowing eyes right above him.

"Um... This is getting creepy."

There was a screech from the phone.

"Oh no!" The phone guy moves around. "Here's a quick tip. Never let Batsy in the room!"

"You're a day late buddy!" Issac screams.

He finds Tea and Abby in the right hallway.

There was tapping on the window on the phone.

"Please. Not now." The phone guy sounded scared.

There then was a bird sound.

"I'm not ready!"

"Let's play!" Batsy voice came from it as there was a laugh.

Issac was very frighten by this. He decided to find the phone.

There was a tap on the right window.

Issac closes the door. "I'm busy! Come back when you're nice!"

He tosses all the trash off the table.

"Freddy comes out tomorrow and keep an eye on Frosty! The more you watch her, the less she moves!"

There was a growl and a bark. Then a stomach turning scream.

Issac found the phone.

"_**One down. One to go. We won't leave you alive. We are faster and smarter. We out smarted your help and we'll out smart you.**_" The phone sounded like a demon, but Isaac could make out some of what was said.

"See ya soon!" Batsy's cheerful voice calls out as Issac mutes the call.

Issac looks at the phone. "You were trying to help me?! First help yourself! You just told me how to die!"

There was a bang on the left door.

"I don't need you right now Ms. Rosy!" Issac closes the door.

Issac checks the kitchen again. Chica wasn't there and Frosty moved closer to the door.

"Keep an eye on you." Issac whispers.

He checks the Party Room. No one was there.

In a quick search, he found Chica in the showcase room along with Bonnie, Abby, and Bane.

Issac opens the left door, Rosy was gone. He opens the right door. Only to have to close it again. Tea was still standing there.

"Oh come on! Just go away already!" He screams as he looks at the cameras again.

On the stage now was two new animatronics. Issac never seen them before.

One has dark indigo fur, except now a light blue lightning bolt shape running down his bang. A lightning bolt mark that is white at his right eye. His eyes are purple, the tip of his tail and ears are white.

Issac looks at the other one.

That one has completely white grey skin with dark purple still has dark red eyes. The right side of his eye has a purple flame mark. He has a long tail that is flecked with spots, the end of his tail is light, and his underbelly is completely snow white.

Issac sees a sign by the back.

It read, 'Paul the Panther and Levi the Snow Leopard.'

"N-New ones... And no info on them." He gulps.

He opens the right and Tea was gone.

Issac checks the kitchen. Frosty wasn't there. He frowns.

He closes both doors and check the hallways.

"**Em thiw yats!**" Frosty bults down the East Hallway.

"Ah! Go away demon!" Issac screams as Frosty slames into the right door.

He looks at the cameras to find her back in the kitchen.

He found that the two on the stage moved and only Abby and Bonnie was in showcase room.

Batsy was in the party room again. Chica and Bane were in the game corner.

Tea and the new ones were in Dark Castle.

"**Run.**" One whispers.

Issac gulps. "I only have 34 percent and it's only 4 am."

He checks the kitchen. Frosty was still in the corner.

"That's right! Don't move!" He yells happily.

"**Levi. Is that you?**" The all black one was walking down the east hallway. Then a song began.

"**Turn back.**" The spotted one was walking down the other hallway.

"Let's play!" Batsy bults down the west hallway.

Issac closes both doors and loud bangs came from both doors.

"**Be careful.**" The noises stop.

Issac opens both doors.

There was a laugh at the left door. Issac turns on the light to see Bonnie. He closes the door making a face of pure disliking.

"Mr. Bon Bon came for a visit. Sorry, but I'm not in the mood for some." He states.

He checks the rooms. Tea was in the east hallway, Batsy and Chica was in the party room, Bane and Abby was in the game corner, and Frosty was near the door of the kitchen.

Issac stares at the screen. Then suddenly looks up.

"Where's Rosy?!" He screams.

He checks the right door and there was the said raccoon. He hits the button, but nothing happened.

Then Rosy wasn't in the doorway.

"No! No, no, no! Get out the room! Go back to your room!" Issac screams like a madman.

He curls up and waits.

Then the bells ring.

"6 am! Yes! God, yes! Thank you so much!" Issac jumps and checks the cameras.

Everyone was in their spots.

"Yes! I will survive! I will survive!" Issac dances as he grabs his stuff.

"I WILL SURVIVE!" He screams as he left.

* * *

**New ones added.**

**There is one more coming up. Ya just have to wait to see it.**


	5. Night 4

**_Night 4- 12:00 am_**

Issac sighs. "Another night."

He checks the light and doors.

Suddenly the phone rang.

Issac jumps. "You're dead! You can't be calling me!"

The phone picks up.

"Hello." The voice sounds like Batsy's. "This is only meant for the night guard's ears. For both of our safety."

Issac stares at the phone.

A bang on the left side made him look away.

He closes the door.

"I may seem bad at night. I'm not. I don't mean to lock your power."

"Y-You're lying!" Issac looks at the cameras. Everyone, but Freddy was moving.

"Freddy will start to move around 2. When he moves, Lev and Paulo will come out on the stage. Frosty will move faster tonight also."

Issac checks the Kitchen. Frosty was by the door and Chica was in there.

"Tea will become more easy to get angry with light. Rosy will be by the door each time." There was movement. "I can tell you anymore. Sorry!"

The phone hangs up.

Issac opens the left door. There was a tap on the right door. He flicks on the light.

"Hi Tea!" He closes the right door as Tea's color flipped.

Issac checks the cameras. Frosty wasn't in the kitchen.

He closes the left door also.

"Came at me bro!" Issac yells as Frosty slams into the right door. He laughs.

He looks at clock. "It's 2! Freddy should be moving!"

He looks at the cameras after opening both doors.

Freddy was in the east hallway with Bonnie and Chica. Bane, Abby, and Rosy was in the showcase room. Batsy was in the west hallway.

The phone rang again. Issac quickly picks up.

"H-Hello?" He croaks out.

"Don't be so scared. It's only me."

He still had the camera on Batsy to see him wave and dash away.

"There is another animatronic that you haven't seen yet. He can disable the cameras, so you need to listen closely."

"O-Ok. Listen to the noise from that room?" Issac closes the right door cause he couldn't find Freddy.

"Yep! Also great job stopping Freddy. Opps! Got to go, Abby saw me. Bye friend!" The bat hangs up.

Issac looks at the cameras. The two animatronics from yesterday were on the stage, Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie were in the showcase room, Abby was in the east hallway, Rosy and Bane was in the west hallway, and Frosty was not in the kitchen.

Issac closes both doors. Frosty dash down the east hallway and pushes Abby aside.

"**Em t****hiw yats!**" Frosty yells as she hits the door.

Issac opens the doors, only to close the right door as there was a bark. Abby was there.

"Oh! Come on!" He yells. He looks at the camera.

In Kiddies Cove was an animatronic with a sign on it. 'Seth the Surfing Sea Otter,' was written on it.

The animatronic has grey fur. His hair sticks out like spikes that combs forward. His eyes are purple and has a white underbelly. He wears a hawaii shorts that is yellow and has red flowers on it.

"What are you? A tourist from Hawaii?" Issac chuckles.

"**Why do you stay?**" The animatronic otter turns to the camera.

"Wah. Stay there. Do I need to train you guys?" Issac laughs.

The otter jumps at the camera, killing what Issac used to see into the room.

"You piece of! What the heck you do?!" Issac hits the camera for that room over and over.

"**Why do you stay?**" He hears from the room.

Issac smiles. "Listen to you guys. I stay for the fun and you guys!... Not really. I stay for the money that is very low and doesn't do much! But hey! Money is money."

He closes both door. Frosty wasn't in the kitchen. She slams into the right door as Tea taps on the left.

"Nope! I'm not opening the doors for anyone!" Issac tells. "No! Crap-face broke another camera!"

The camera for game corner was broken. There was groaning coming from the room.

He opens both doors. Then there was a grunt on the right side.

"Wah?" Issac turns on the light to see Bane. "Wah! I wasn't even paying attention to you, Mr. Reindeer!" He closes thethe door.

Issac looks at the screen. "12% left!" He looks at the clock. "5 am!... I'm so scared I can't say for sentences!"

He looks at the kitchen. Frosty was by the door. He checks the other rooms. Freddy was in the east hallway, Chica, Bonnie, and Abby was in the showcase room, Batsy was still in the party room, Tea, 'Lev,' and 'Paulo' were in Dark Castle, and the camera for the west hallway was broken.

"I hate you Seth! Stop broken my stuff! They may take that out of my paycheck!" There was a bang on the left door. "I don't need you Ms. Rosy!"

Issac closes the left door.

He opens the cameras... Then the power went out.

At first it was quiet. Then there was a screech. It wasn't close it was far away, like on the other side of the pizzeria.

There Chica's eyes appear. Then Bonnie's. Finally Freddy's.

There was another screech. This one was closer, like right in the hallway.

Freddy's songs play and their eyes flicker.

"**Em thiw yats!**" Frosty was coming down the hallway.

**"Why do you stay?**" Seth was coming also.

There was tapping on the glass and a bang on the wall.

Then Freddy's song stops.

"I'm dead. God, why you make this pizzeria? Is to kill the ones you hate?" Issac looks up.

Blue glowing eyes stare down at him.

"Don't... Worry..." The bat whispers.

Issac nods. He closes his eyes.

There was one screech cut off by a louder screech. Then a lot of slamming stuff.

**"Odne eht pleh ot esohc uoy od yhw?!"** Many voices yell.

Issac opens his eyes.

Nothing was in the room.

Then the bells chin.

Issac checks the cameras.

No one was in their spot.

Issac gets up. He ran out the door. He ran to the stage.

Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Lev, and Paulo was on the stage.

Issac runs back to the office. He quickly checks the cameras.

Everyone was in their spot, from what he could see, but Batsy.

Issac picks up his stuff and runs to the party room.

On Batsy's cage was a note.

'**You're all alone now.**'

Issac rips up the note. He tosses the pieces into the trash.

"I'm not afaird! Come at me tomorrow! I'll come back you animatronics killers!" Issac runs to the front door.

He turns to Freddy.

"Here me! I will be back! You can't scare me away!" Issac shouts at him.

Freddy turns to him. "**Soo-oon. Yo-ou will be-be.**" His voice box was broken.

"I'd like to see you scare me! I'm coming back and I'll live!" Issac runs out the front door.

* * *

Batsy lays on the ground. He looks at the new animatronic in front of him.

It chuckles. "Sorry, but I'm the new prince now." It hits Batsy.

"You will not help the endo. He will not survive!" The light blow out.

"He will see something new."

"_**Tobias the Prince.**_"

* * *

**I broke out two instead of one, an helping animatronic, and a stupid cliffhanger!**

**Review!**


	6. Night 5

**_Night 5- 12:00 am_**

Issac slams his stuff down on the desk. "I'm ready for ya!"

He sits down after checking everything.

The phone rang. Issac stares at the phone.

"Hello there, Issac. There was a problem after you left yesterday." It was his boss. "Some one broke in. Cameras were partial distorted. There was a bad mess in backstage area. Sadly one of the animatronics was torn up bad."

Issac growls.

There was a growl on the left down. Abby was there.

Issac closes the door and made no comments.

"We had a replacement for him. He is in the party room. Instead of using the same name, like we did for Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie, we changed it to a name of a kid that went missing here."

Issac turns on the cameras. Frosty was in the kitchen, Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Paulo, and Lev were all on the stage, Tea was poking his head out of Dark Castle, Abby was in the west hallway, Bane was in the east hallway, the camera for the Kiddies Cove was broken again, but he could hear Rosy in there, and in the party room was two blue glowing eyes that stood way taller than Batsy.

Issac gulps.

"Its name is Tobias the Prince. He is a bat like Batsy was. He just has more details to him. I'll say goodbye and good luck, kid." His boss hangs up.

Issac turns on the light to see the animatronic.

The animatronic was a tall white bat. He has glowing blue eyes. He has a blue star on his stomach. His ears are median size and has a small tail. He has big wings that has blue out lines.

Then the light died. The bat flew at the camera with a loud screech.

"Holy crap!" Issac closes the cameras.

There was a screech in the east hallway. Issac closes the door.

"**Enola lla si odne eht!**" The bat hits the door. He chuckles.

Issac looks at the camera again.

There was a new button on it.

"Backup?" Issac reads it. "Who would be my backup?"

He looks more at it.

There was three bars. For only three uses.

Issac smiles. He checks the kitchen and Frosty wasn't there.

He closes both doors and check the hallways.

The east hallway's cameras was disabled and Frosty ran down the west hallway.

She hit the left door. She barks as she ran away.

Issac opens the left door and was afaird to open the right.

"**Why do you stay?**" Seth was there.

"Cause I want to!" Issac checks the cameras again.

The Kiddies room camera was working again, but not the light.

"**Yalp ot ereh m'I.**" The screechy voice of Tobias states and he chuckles.

"Great!" Issac checks his power level. "26% and it's 4 am." He sighs.

He opens the right door and turns on the light. Seth was gone.

He turns on the left door light to see Rosy.

"Crap!" He hits the button.

It didn't work. Rosy disappeared from the doorway.

"Oh my god!" Issac turns back to the camera.

"Backup! That's what I need!" Issac hits the button.

The lights flicker. The doors open.

There was a weird screech.

Then something was in the room.

A torn up Batsy jumps out from a doorway.

One of his blue eyes were red. He was missing his right ear. His jaw was hanging lower than normal. He was missing his whole left wing and half his right. Issac can see his endoskeleton from a big gap in his chest. His fur was hanging off his right leg. There was dents in his head.

Then he screeches. "**Rosy!**"

He found the raccoon behind Issac. He grabs her and dashes out the office.

The light went normal. Everything was quiet.

Issac looks at the cameras. One of the bars disappeared.

"That's what backup is! I like backup!" He smiles.

He looks at the cameras for the hallways.

Tea, Lev, Paulo, Abby, and Bane was in the east hallway. Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and Seth was in the west.

"It got the others' attention!" Issac watches as the camera for the west hallway dies.

Issac closes the left door.

"**Why do you stay?**" Seth said as there was a laugh and a bird sound.

"Where is Rosy?" Issac turns on the cameras.

Rosy was back in the Kiddies room.

"She reset." Issac hears a tap on the right door. He turns on the light.

Tea, Bane, and Paulo was there. Tea colors were flipped before the light was turned on.

"**Lev? Is that you?**" Paulo plays his song.

"Issac Hufftrum! Not this Lev!" Issac yells as he closes the door.

He looks at the time. "5 am! Roll over to six!"

Issac checks the kitchen. Frosty wasn't there

He checks the hallways. Both cameras were disabled.

"Wah! What do I do?!" Issac screaches for everyone.

The only one in their spot was Rosy, who seems offline. Her eyes were closed.

"Backup shuts them off?" Issac looks at the light. It flickers. "I'm almost out of power."

"Let's give backup one last try." He hits the button.

The lights flicker like crazy and the screech happen.

There was a lot of groans.

"**Yo-ou will pa-ay!**" Batsy screeches.

The lights flicking and groans stops.

The bells ring.

"Its 6 am!" Issac jumps up.

He opens the doors.

"Ah!" Issac stares Batsy, who stood outside the door.

"I-I help fri-friend. I-I do good?" The bat croaks out.

"Y-Yes. You did good. See you tomorrow." Issac picks up his stuff.

"Yo-ou coming ba-ck? Wh-hy?" Batsy looks at him.

"I will show I can do this. I really want to rub it into every one of their animatronics' faces." Issac smirks.

"Se-ee you tom-mor-rrow." The bat walks off.

Issac grabs his stuff. He walks to the front door.

The boss meet him at the door. "Issac! You're still alive? I mean nice job! Here yours pay."

Issac took the paycheck. "I'll be here tomorrow."

"You'll get a raise!" His boss yells at him.

"Calm down. I will come back, but I still want that raise." Issac walks out. "125!" He smirks as he gets into his car.

* * *

**There will be Night 6 and a Costum Night with names for the stuff.**


	7. Night 6

Issac came in early. "They get worst each night."

Something walks out from backstage.

"Fri-friend?" It was Batsy.

"Yes?" Issac looks at him.

"I-I can on-nly once to-tonight. So-rry." The bat looks down.

"Even if you can help once, makes me very happy." Issac smiles. "Don't bring yourself down."

Batsy looks up at him. "I-I will he-elp." He walks off.

Issac smiles and walks to his office.

**_Night 6- 12:00 am_**

Issac already set up and checked everything.

He waits for the phone to go off.

There was a bang on the left side of the office.

Issac turns on the light and sees Rosy. He closes the door.

"No phone call? Alright!" Issac opens the cameras.

Frosty was out of the kitchen already.

Issac closes both doors. He checks the cameras for the hallway.

Tobias dashed down the east hallway as Frosty dashed down the other.

The sound of them hitting the doors gave Issac a big headache.

Issac checks the cameras again.

Lev was coming down the east hallway.

"**Run...**" Lev whispers.

Issac shakes his head. "I'm not leaving." He looks at the other hallway.

No one was in the west hallway, so Issac opens the left door.

He checks the stage.

Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Lev were not on it. Paulo was still on the stage.

He turns to the camera. He groans.

Issac just nods. He check the other rooms.

Tobias was in the Kiddies room, Frosty was by the door of the kitchen, Freddy and Abby was in the showcase room, Bonnie and Chica was in the west hallway, Bane joined Lev in the east hallway, and the camera for the game corner did not work, but you can hear something in there.

"Tea isn't out?" Issac checks Tea's starting point, Dark Castle.

The panda stood lazy by the exit. His eyes half open. He groans quietly.

"You OK, Tea?" Issac closes the left door because he heard Bonnie's laughs.

"**Sorry friend... I'm really sorry, Batsy...**" Tea groans out.

Issac nods. "You shouldn't of broken him."

Issac opens the left door. Bonnie was gone.

He looks at the kitchen. Frosty left again.

Then there was a bang on the right door. Rosy was there.

Issac closes both doors. "Ms. Rosy surprised me!"

He checks the hallways. Frosty took down the west and Tobias took down the east.

"How do I know when Tobias will move?!" Issac yells over the bangs.

He checks the doors again after the banging stops.

Paulo was on the left side and Abby on the right.

Issac closes both doors. "Come to my be locked out party! All animatronics are invited!"

"**Lev? Is that you?**" Paulo asks.

"I told you! I'm Issac Hufftrum!" Issac checks the cameras.

The cameras for the hallways were disabled. The only three that Issac could find was Frosty, who was in the kitchen, Tobias, who was in the party room, and Tea, who was still in his spot.

"You're upsetting me, Tea. Do something!" Issac stops.

Sounds in the hallway made him stop.

Two songs were playing. Freddy's jingle and the song Paulo plays.

Issac looks at the doors. Then at his power level.

"I'm on 32%..." Issac checks the time. "4 am..." He looks at the cameras again.

Chica was in the kitchen with Frosty, Bonnie and Bane was in the game corner, Abby, Lev, and Rosy was in the showcase room, Tea is still sadly in his spot, and Issac couldn't find anyone else.

Issac opens the left door and turns on the light. Paulo was there. He closes the door.

Issac turns to the right and opens that door. He turns on the light and sees Seth.

"**Why do you stay?**" Seth said as Issac closes the door again.

"I'm just staying! Deal with it!" Issac frowns. "Just deal with it..."

He sighs. He looks at his power. "23%... Still 4 am..."

Issac sighs. He looks at the cameras.

He could not find anyone, but Tea, who was still in his starting spot.

Then the noises in hallway told him where everyone was at.

"Help..." Issac looks at the single bar next the backup.

"Help..." He hits the button.

The lights flicker like crazy. The loud screech was in the west hallway.

A lot of groans happen and a few bangs.

Batsy chuckles. Then all the noises stop.

Issac opens the left door. No one was there.

He opens the right door. He turns on the light.

Bane and Abby was there. Issac quickly closes the door.

"He only took one group away." Issac looks at his power and time. "18% and 5 am."

He looks at the cameras.

Rosy and Seth were in their spots, Lev and Chica were on the stage, and Tea finally moved.

Freddy and Bonnie was in the game corner, Paulo and Abby was in the showcase room, and Bane was in the hallway. Frosty was not in the kitchen.

Issac closes both doors.

The bells ring.

"Yes!" Issac jumps up. "I made it!"

He opens both doors.

Batsy was outside the right door.

"Le-et's play a ga-ame. I-I'll set th-them up. The-en tell yo-ou what I-I did." Batsy chuckles.

"Sure! I'm up for a game. I'll see you tomorrow." Issac picks up his stuff. "Bye." Then he left.

* * *

_**... Memory reboot.…**_

I walks to the back. Loud noises were coming from there.

I look to see a guard and a small boy. The child had a red liquid all over him.

My system ran over what it could be.

Blood was what it came up with. That or ketchup and that didn't make sense.

The guard picks up the kid and put him in the deer suit. He got a piece of paper and wrote, 'Bane the deer' on it.

I watch as he turns on the deer.

"Hello Bane." The guard smiles.

"Hello." The deer, Bane, said back.

"You are now part of the show at Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria. You will start tomorrow." The guard turns to leave and sees me. "You should be in your show. Go on now. Back to your spot."

I nod and walk off to my stage.

"Hi. Anything new?" Rosy asks me as I walk.

"Yes. Something every new. I'll tell everyone tonight." I went to my stage and powered down

_**... Memory saved...**_

* * *

**Done! Now custom nights and more memories!**


	8. Custom Night: Helping Hand

**_Custom Night- 12:00 am_**

**_~Helping hand~_**

**_Freddy- 10_**

**_Chica- 10_**

**_Bonnie- 10_**

**_Tea- W: 10 B:10 (Tea has two modes)_**

**_Frosty- 10_**

**_Rosy- 10_**

**_Bane- 10_**

**_Abby- 10_**

**_Levi- 10_**

**_Paul- 10_**

**_Seth- 10_**

**_Tobias- 10_**

**_Batsy- 20_**

**_Extras- Not unlocked_**

* * *

Issac walks in and sits in his office. He checks everything and they were OK.

The phone rings.

Issac picks it up. "Hello?"

"Th-he mode i-is Helping Hand. Ev-everyo-one is onl-line. I-I will be he-lping." Batsy chuckles. "Good luck." He hangs up.

Issac nods. He checks the cameras.

Rosy has started to move and so was Bane. Bane was in the game corner and Rosy was in the west hallway.

Issac saw the backup button has three bars.

No one else was out.

"May not need your help, Batsy." Issac chuckles.

There was a bang on the left side of the office.

"Hi Ms. Rosy." Issac closes the left door.

Issac checks the cameras. Freddy and Bonnie moved off the stage and Lev, Paulo, and Chica was on the stage. Frosty appeared now, Tobias's eyes were on now, Tea's head was poking out of Dark Castle, Seth was now in the Kiddies room, Bane was still in game corner, and Rosy was walking down the west hallway.

Issac sighs. "Yes. Quietly leave." He opens the left door.

Issac opens the cameras.

Freddy was in the east hallway. Then he disappears.

Issac hits the button to close the door.

It didn't close.

"Freddy is in the room!" Issac screeches in a high pitch voice.

He hears a laugh.

Issac quickly turns on the tablet and hits the backup button.

The light flickers. Batsy jumps out the left door and screeches.

"**Fre-eddy!**" He screeches as he grabs the bear from a dark corner.

The lights flicker more as Batsy left.

The lights went normal after a while.

What brought Issac back to what was happening was a growl at the right side.

He quickly turns on the light to see Abby. He closes the right door.

"I didn't ask for a puppy!" Issac yells.

He checks the cameras.

Frosty wasn't in the kitchen and Tobias wasn't in the party.

Issac closes the left door also. He watches as Tobias flies down the west hallway.

"**Yalp ot ereh m'I!**" Tobias yells as he hits the door.

Issac looks at the east hallway. Frosty runs down it.

"**Em htiw yats!**" She yells as she hits the door.

After waiting a bit, Issac opens both doors.

He checks the cameras.

Bonnie and Chica was on stage with an offline Freddy, Lev, Paulo, and Tea was in Dark Castle, Tobias was in Kiddies Cove, Frosty was in the corner of the kitchen, and the camera for the west hallway was offline.

There was a bang on the left side.

"Its Ms. Rosy! Hi!" Issac waves as the door closes.

Issac checks the clock. "5 am already?"

He smiles. He opens the left door and turns on the light. Seth was there. He closes the door again.

"Go away, Hawaiian tourist!" Issac laughs.

The bells ring.

"6 am! Yes!" Issac screams. He opens the left door.

Batsy stood there. "Th-is was an ea-asy set-ting. It-It will on-nly get ha-rder."

"Harder! Ha! I'm up for it!" Issac laughs.

"You ha-ave unlocked a-a new cha-arac-cter... But to-mor-rrow will be fo-cused on on-ne character. Fi-Find out tom-morr-row." Batsy chuckles. "I-I like pl-playing games. Yo-ou're a fu-un fri-friend."

Issac picks up his stuff. "Make it hard. You're a fun friend also."

"I-I will no-ot help. I-I will sa-ve you fr-from being st-uffed into a-a suit th-ough." Batsy nods.

"Alright. I like this one. See you tomorrow." Issac walks to the door.

"By-Bye!" Batsy yells after him.

* * *

**... Memory reboot...**

I stared at the guard, sitting in his office. He was recording his voice for a new guard named Antony.

The guard in the office made Bane. I don't know how, but now the deer animatronic is alive.

He isn't telling the guy about the rest of the group attacking them at night. He is saying nothing bad will happen. He says goodbye and stops his recording.

Then he laughs. "A new guy to take my place! I won't be here any more!"

He gets up and walks to the party room. I follow him.

He picks a girl from the party. "Come with me. Let me show you a secret."

The girl nods happily and follows the guard. I follow them to the same room as before.

The guard smiles. "What's your name?"

"Abby!" The girl tells him quickly.

The guard chuckles. "Pick an animatronic. I'll add her to the show."

The girl picked a dog. "She looks beautiful!"

"You can have her beauty." The guard said.

Then in a few minutes the little girl was covered in the same red liquid as the little boy was.

The guard laughs. He picks up the little girl and puts her in the dog suit. He get a collar and puts Abby on it.

"Hello Abby." The guard said as he turns the suit on.

"Hello!" The dog wags her tail.

"Sorry. You won't be added to the show yet." The guard turns her off.

He turns to leave. "You again? Get back to your show."

I just stood there. I was putting his face in my memories.

"Didn't you hear me? Go back to your show!" The guard puts the dog back on the stand.

I growl and walk to my stage.

"Looks like the show will start now." One of the staff pulls me to my stage. "Where were you? The big party started!" He whispers loudly in my ear.

"I was with the night guard." I said back.

I turn to the crowd. "Hello kids!"

They happily cheer.

In my head, I was screaming, '_Any one of them can be next!_'

**... Memory saved...**

* * *

**Done! More is still coming!**


	9. Custom Night: White Mode vs Black Mode

**_Custom Night- 12:00 am_**

**_~White Mode vs Black Mode~_**

**_Tea's Night_**

**_Freddy- 0_**

**_Chica- 0_**

**_Bonnie- 0_**

**_Tea- W: 1 B:20_**

**_Frosty- 0_**

**_Rosy- 0_**

**_Bane- 0_**

**_Abby- 0_**

**_Levi- 0_**

**_Paul- 0_**

**_Seth- 0_**

**_Tobias- 0_**

**_Batsy- 1 (Batsy will never have 0)_**

**_Extras: _**

**_Foxy- 0_**

* * *

Issac sat down. "Lights, cameras, doors. All work."

The phone rings.

Issac picks up. "Hello, Batsy."

"Hello, fri-end. Yo-ou are go-going against my-my other fr-friend." Batsy starts talking. "It's White Mode vs Dark Mode. This has to-to do wi-ith Tea."

"Alright. Bye for now." Issac smiles.

"By-ye." Batsy hangs up.

"Let's find Tea." Issac turns on the cameras.

Tea was already in the west hallway.

"**It's me!**" Tea looks at the camera.

The camera glitches. Tea disappears.

"Wah!" Issac turns on the light for the left door.

Tea rawrs at him.

Issac quickly closes the door.

"Why you be bad?! I'm friend with Batsy! He said you guys are friends! W-We can be friends, too." Issac yells.

"Yes. Let's be friends." A voice came from the right side.

Issac turns on the light to see Tea.

"I don't believe you!" Issac closes the door.

He turns to the left and opens that door. He turns on the light and sigh. Tea was there.

He did the same to the right. Tea wasn't there also.

Issac quickly turns on the cameras.

"_**A.**" _The cameras' audio was messing up.

But with it messing up, Issac still found Tea. He was all the way back at Dark Castle.

"_**N.**_" The letter came out creepy and dark.

The camera glitches again and Tea left his spot.

Issac quickly looks for him and finds him in the party room.

"_**T.**_" The panda stood in the middle in the room.

"Are you looking for Batsy?" Issac mumbles.

He turns on the light.

Tea colors flip, he could see Tobias, offline, in his cage, and an egg with balloons painted on it.

Issac looks at the egg.

"_**O.**_" The camera glitches and Tea and the mystery egg disappeared.

There was a tap on the left window.

"Hi Tea." Issac closes the door.

Then there was a tap on the right door.

"You were just over here!" Issac closes that door.

"_**N.**" _Issac looks at the camera.

Tea was in the game corner. Isac opens the doors.

"That's a new spot for you." Issac looks around.

"_**Y.**_" The camera glitches again.

Tea stayed in his spot, but changed back to black on white.

"You calmed down. Good!" Issac yells happily.

Tea then disappears.

"_**Night guard...**_" Issac looks at other rooms.

Tea was in the east hallway. He slowly walks down it.

Issac checks the time. "5 am. This is going fine."

A tap came on the left side.

Issac raise an eyebrow and turns on the light. Tea was there.

"Wah?" Issac closes the door.

There was a tap on the right door.

"Tea! You can not move that fast!" Issac screams and closes the door.

He checks the cameras.

The panda disappear all together.

"Not there. Not here. Not anywhere!" Issac began to panick.

The cameras turn fuzzy.

"**_ Y_**_**!**_" The audio screeches loudly.

"Wah?! St-Stop!" Issac grabs his head as it yells it louder.

Then it stops.

Taps on both windows happen.

Then the bells ring and the noises stop.

Issac stood up. He looks around.

He quietly, opens the doors.

Batsy stood outside the right door. "Go-od job. Yo-ou are gr-great at th-is. Next on-ne will b-be ha-harder."

"Hopefully, I won't lose my mind. Bye for now." Issac picks up his stuff. Then ran out the building.

Batsy sighs and goes to Dark Castle.

Tea was there and was on self offline.

Batsy sets him back on his normal.

Batsy stares at Tea. "Hello... I'm sorry with messing with you, friend."

* * *

**... Memory reboot...**

The new guard, Antony, has been here for 4 days now. He's been doing well...

But tonight... He messed up and bad.

Frosty is running down the east hallway. He still didn't noticed.

"Antony..." I groan. I stood in the east hallway.

He turns to look at me.

Frosty jumps into the room. She yells, "**Em thiw yats!**"

She grabs the man and brings him to the room the guard brought thoses kids to.

"Hey!" Frosty calls out at me.

"Yes?" I look at her.

"Pick. Panda, otter, or leopard." Frosty holds the guard tighter.

"Panda.…" I look at her.

She picks up the panda suit.

She stuffed Antony into the suit.

Frosty nods. "I'll be in the kitchen." She walks off.

I walk to the panda. I turned on the suit. I watched how each one has been turned on and off and gave it saved.

"H-Hello?" I state.

"Hello." The panda said.

I thought for a bit.

"You are Tea the Panda. You can call me, Little B." I told him.

"Alright, Little B." Tea smiles.

"C-Can we be friends?" I asks.

"Aren't we already friends?" Tea asks instead of answering my question.

"Y-Yes. We are friends." I smile. "Follow me to Dark Castle."

I walk with my new friend to what will be his room.

**... Memory saved...**


	10. Custom Night: Yang vs Ying

**_Custom Night- 12:00 am_**

**_~Ying vs Yang~_**

**_Levi's and P_****_aul's Night_**

**_Freddy- 0_**

**_Chica- 0_**

**_Bonnie- 0_**

**_Tea- W: 0 B:0_**

**_Frosty- 0_**

**_Rosy- 0_**

**_Bane- 0_**

**_Abby- 0_**

**_Levi- 20_**

**_Paul- 20_**

**_Seth- 0_**

**_Tobias- 0_**

**_Batsy- 1 _**

**_Extras: _**

**_Foxy- 0_**

**_Balloon Boy- 0_**

* * *

Issac came in. "Thoses nightmares." He groans. "I hated them!"

He checks everything.

"Funny. The cameras' audios work..." Issac looks at the tablet.

The phone goes off.

Issac quickly picks it up. "Hello, Batsy."

"Hel-lo fri-friend. Toni-ght's mode is Ying vs Yang. I-It's Paulo and Lev." Batsy tells him. "Go-od luck to-tonight. I-I won't be-be helping ti-ll you ge-get gra-grabbed. By-ye!" He hangs up.

Issac sighs. He looks at the cameras.

"_**B.**_" The audio messes up again.

Lev was in the east hallway. "**Run... Turn back...**"

Issac checks the other hallway.

"**_R._**" Paulo was coming down the west hallway.

The camera messes up.

It shows a room Issac never seen before.

Paulo's song began to play.

Issac shuts the left door. He continues to stare at the new room.

"_**O.**_" The camera flashes to Lev beating a man.

Issac drops the tablet. It turns off.

He turns to the right door and turns on the light. Lev was there.

"Wah ba! Let me know you're here! I could have made something for you!" He closes the door.

Issac turns to the left and opens the door. Paulo wasn't there.

Issac picks up the tablet and turns it back on.

"_**T.**_" He found Paulo in Dark Castle and Lev in the showcase room.

Issac opens the right door.

He looks at the camera. It glitches.

"_Don't take this job! It's dangerous! People has disappeared from here!_" The camera changed to a day shift.

There was two boys talking. One was the one Lev was beating.

"_**H.**_" The camera glitches again.

It was back to night.

Lev wasn't in the spot he was in.

"Where you go?" Issac looks at other rooms.

Paulo's song was coming down the east hallway again. Issac closes that door.

"_**E.**_" Lev was at Dark Castle.

"**Run... Or you'll die.**" Lev turns to the camera.

"I haven't died yet!" Issac yells.

He opens the left door and sees the Paulo wasn't there.

"**Lev? Is that you?**" Paulo was at the right door.

"No! And don't play tricks with me!" Issac screeches and shuts the right door.

He looks back at the cameras.

"_**R.**_" Lev moved.

"Where did he go?!" Issac screaches for him.

Lev was in Dark Castle. He stood there looking at the camera.

"Lev is there." Issac opens the right door. "Paulo is not here."

He looks at the cameras.

"_**S.**_" Issac didn't find the two.

He looks around. He found the two boys again.

"_Turn back._"

"_Lev? Is that you?_"

Issac realises that it was that new room. He looks over the boys more.

Both were covered in blood this time, making hard to see who they were.

The bells ring made Issac jump.

"Nightmare feul!" He yells and turns off the tablet.

Batsy walks in. "Yo-ou OK?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow." Issac looks at the desk and sees an all black bonnie doll. "What's that?"

Batsy chuckles. "Yo-ou unlocked another per-peron. Se-ee yo-ou tomor-row."

Issac nods and left.

Batsy goes to the backstage area. "Lev, h-he is still going t-to co-me ba-back."

"I don't know what to do. We've been trying, but it's not working." The snow leopard said back.

* * *

**... Memory reboot...**

Rosy was banging on the left side. Freddy gets in the room

The guard made it to his 4th night. I got his name from when he came in to get the job. It's Levi.

Tea taps on the window. The guard closes both doors, locking Freddy in with him.

"Levi is dead..." I whisper to myself.

The doors open and Freddy drags the guard to the room.

I feel like anything that goes in there will come out different.

The guard looks at us. I screech a little. I don't like the face he is making. He was quiet though. He made no noise.

"Tea! Pick a suit!" Freddy yells.

"Snow leopard." Tea answers.

Freddy stuffs him into the suit. Then did the guard yell.

I stare. The liquid I remember so well was all over the place.

Freddy and the others nod.

"Good job, Freddy!" Chica said happily.

They left and I stayed.

I turn on the suit.

"Hello, Little B." The snow leopard talks first.

"Hello, Levi." I look at him.

"I've been stuffed?" Levi asks calmly.

"Yes... I'm sorry. I told you to leave. To not take the job." I look around, making sure no one was there. "They will pick someone one else to take your spot."

"I'll try to get them to leave, too." Levi nods.

"No one else dies." I state and we both agree.

**... Memory saved...**

**... ... ...**

**... Memory reboot...**

Levi the snow leopard has brought a lot of people here.

Sadly, Levi remembers his life before becoming what he is now.

What makes this troubling is his brother standing with me as I do the show and introduce him to his now animatronic brother.

His brother is named Paul. I like to call him Paulo. He is a day guard.

I follow him to that bloody room. The color of red makes me think of this room and the people who will be staying here at the pizzeria for as long as it stays open.

The guard, that killed the children, is there. A poor little girl was with him, telling what suit she liked and what she soon becomes.

I let out a low growl.

"Calm down, Little B. I got this." Paulo goes into the room to the guard. "Hey, no kids allowed back here."

The guard had his knife out. He glares at Paulo.

He swings at Paulo with the knife, cutting him in the stomach,

The guard chuckles as he goes to the girl. I fly in and pull her away.

I dash to Levi and put down the girl.

"Levi! There is a pr-!" Levi shoves me against the wall.

"Why did you stop me?" His voice sounded like the guard's. He reaches for the little girl.

The only thing I came up with was to bite the arms holding me.

I bit down hard and he turns to look at me.

He hit me hard... He actually hit me.

I stood dumbfound for a little. I snapped out when he took off to the room.

I follow, but I couldn't go fast. I'll have a day worker look at me later.

I got in the room and I wanted to leave almost as soon as I got in.

Levi was violently killing his brother.

"Levi, stop! Stop now!" I pull at his arms.

He just tossed me back. I hit something.

**... Memory missing...**

**Save this part?**

**-No.**

**Deleting this memory**

**... ... ...**

**... Memory deleted...**

**... Loading next memory...**

I woke up to hear crying. I look over at Levi.

He was holding Paulo.

I get up. "Levi."

Levi looks at me. "I-I killed him! I hurt you!" He sobs.

"It wasn't you. It was the night guard. He got in you." I pull a suit off the wall.

It's a black panther suit.

"Put him in here. I can make him alive again." I hold it out to Levi.

He took it and gently puts his brother inside.

Once everything was ready, I turned on the suit,

"Levi? Is that you?" Paulo asks.

"Y-Yes. Its me." Levi answers.

"You are not the one I'm looking for." Paulo said back.

Levi frowns. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Their memories and beliefs can change once inside. You are going to have to make him believe you." I told him. "I'll leave you guys alone."

I left for my stage to try to piece together a plan to stop this killing.

**... Memory saved...**


	11. Custom Night: They Don't Work

**_Custom Night- 12:00 am_**

**_~They Don't Work~_**

**_Tobias's and Seth's Night_**

**_Freddy- 0_**

**_Chica- 0_**

**_Bonnie- 0_**

**_Tea- W: 0 B:0_**

**_Frosty- 0_**

**_Rosy- 0_**

**_Bane- 0_**

**_Abby- 0_**

**_Levi- 0_**

**_Paul- 0_**

**_Seth- 20_**

**_Tobias- 20_**

**_Batsy- 1 _**

**_Extras: _**

**_Foxy- 0_**

**_Balloon Boy- 0_**

**_Shadow Bonnie- 0_**

* * *

Issac walks in and sits down. His dreams once again replayed what could happen here.

"I'm getting scared by this." He whispers as he checks everything.

The phone rings.

Issac picks it up. "Hello?"

"H-Hello. Th-is night i-is They Don't Work. Th-This is Seth an-and Tobias. Be-Be careful." Batsy hangs up.

Issac gulps. "They don't work?"

He turns on the cameras. He saw just fuzziness.

"Seth kills cameras..." He states.

"**Yalp ot ereh m'I!**" Came from the right side.

Issav hits the buttons for the light.

It didn't turn on.

Issac closes the door after screaming.

"No lights! No cameras! I can't see anything!" Issac yells.

He turns on the camera again.

The new room came up.

It showed a guy with blood on him. He wasn't one of the boys from yesterday.

"_I was like you. I made it to the games. Now I'm part of them!_" The guy flews at the screen like someone tossed him.

"Wah!" Issac tosses the tablet on the ground.

"**Why do you stay?**" A voice came from his left.

Issac closes the left door.

He turns on the tablet again.

The camera shows the room again.

"_I was created to help. Just ask your friend Batsy. He knows about every animatronic here._" Tobias was there. He was talking to the camera.

"_If you want any secret, just ask him. He knows a lot. You can say he a little spy._" Tobias chuckles.

Issac opens both doors. He didn't hear anyone.

He looks back at the camera.

"_He helps anyone. Sadly he got hurt for that. He was good at being the protector. Everyone stayed safe for a long time... Or so everyone says. There is more to him. Just like there is more to me._"

"I don't care! He is my friend and he said he won't hurt me!" Issac yells.

There was a screech at the right side.

Issac closes that door.

There was weird noise on the left, so Issac just closes the door.

He picks up the tablet again and turns it on.

The cameras was back to being fuzzy.

Issac looks around. "What do I do? I can sit here wasting power!"

He switches rooms on the cameras. He had it on party room.

There was screeching and movement happening.

"Sound still works!" Issac screams happily. He opens both doors.

He listens.

There was a screech. Then no noises.

He went to the Kiddies room. He hears noises.

"Ok. Someone is there." Issac nods.

"**Why do you stay? You'll only die.**" Issac hears Seth.

There was only one problem... His voice was coming from both doors.

Issac closes both.

He looks at the camera.

It was that new room again. The bloody man is there again.

"_You can only live for so long. We all lived for a little. Now we're dead by the animatronics that are here." _The boys from yesterday appear in the room, too.

"... I will not leave..." Issac whispers.

The room began to spin.

Issac closes his eyes. "Make it stop!" He yells.

The bells ring.

Issac opens his eyes. Looks at the cameras. They were back on.

He opens the doors. He turns on the lights.

"Wah!" Issac fell off his chair.

"So-orry! I-I didn't me-mean to sc-are you!" Batsy picks him up and puts him on his feet.

"I-It's ok. Another game?" Issac asks.

"Ye-ah. Go-Good job toni-night. Se-ee you to-tomorrow." Batsy left.

Batsy goes through the building. He stops in at a wood wall.

He pulls the wood like a door.

He looks at the room.

"The death room." Batsy mumbles. He looks at the suits on the wall.

* * *

**... Memory reboot...**

This new night guard got to know me well. He agreed to play games with me.

I messed with the suit in the back. I put an endoskeleton in it. I'll take it out tomorrow.

"This is Old vs New." I state on the phone. "Good luck, Seth."

"Thanks Little B." The guard hangs up.

I walk around. The new suit out is a bat.

I made him all by myself. He is part of my plan. I thinking of going over my plan with Tea and Levi.

I hear a scream. I dash to the office.

Seth was looking at the tablet. "He has no eyes!"

I laugh. "He isn't fully made yet."

Seth looks at me. "OK. But that's still weird!"

The suit jumps out of the darkness and grabs Seth. It flies away.

"No wait!" I run after them.

The suit stops in the haunted room. He looks around.

"You don't have eyes! You can pick one!" Seth yells.

The suit smack him. Then grabbed a sea otter suit.

"Wh-What you going to do with that?" Seth croaks.

The suit looks at him.

Then stuffs him into the sea otter suit.

It looks at him.

"You can move. That's good... But you killed my friend." I look at the otter suit. Then back at the bat one I made. "You will be great for my plan."

I turn off the suit. Then turned on the sea otter one.

"Hello." I said calmly.

"Hello, friend." The otter smiles.

"You are Seth the Surfing Sea Otter. You can call me, Little B." I smile back.

"Alright." He turns to the suit that killed him. "Who is that?"

"He doesn't have a name yet. But don't worry. I'll give him one soon." I walk to the door. "I'll show you, your room."

Seth follows me.

**... Memory saved...**


	12. Custom Night: Olden Days

**_Custom Night- 12:00 am_**

**_~Olden Days~_**

**_Freddy's, Chica's, and Bonnie's Night_**

**_Freddy- 20_**

**_Chica- 20_**

**_Bonnie- 20_**

**_Tea- W: 0 B:0_**

**_Frosty- 0_**

**_Rosy- 0_**

**_Bane- 0_**

**_Abby- 0_**

**_Levi- 0_**

**_Paul- 0_**

**_Seth- 0_**

**_Tobias- 0_**

**_Batsy- 1 _**

**_Extras: _**

**_Foxy- 0_**

**_Balloon Boy- 0_**

**_Shadow Bonnie- 0_**

* * *

Issac sat down. He was becoming a mess. This job was getting to him.

The phone rings and Issac jumps.

He picks it up. "H-Hello?"

"He-Hello, fri-end. To-Tonight is Olden Days. Freddy, Chica, an-and Bonnie at o-out." Batsy explains. "They are ol-older than an-any on-ne her-re. Good lu-luck. By-Bye!" He hangs up.

Issac nods. "Ok. Stay calm."

He looks at the cameras and the three were already moving.

"... Help..." Issac mumbles when he hears laughing.

He checks the left side and Bonnie was there. He closes the left door.

Issac turns to the right and turns on that light. Chica stood there. He closes the right door.

Issac turns to the cameras and looks for Freddy.

A weird noise happened. It was a a lot of grumbles and it was very loud.

"What is that?!" Issac screams and quickly changes camera.

The noise wasn't there anymore.

Issac looks around and sighs.

He opens both doors. No one was at the doors.

Issac checks the hallways. Freddy was in the east hallway and Chica was in the west hallway.

He closes the right door and checks the cameras again.

It changes to the day shift.

It shows a party. Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie were walking all stop at a little boy.

"_Hello, Little Toby. Is today your birthday?_" Freddy asks.

"_Yes_!_ It is!_" The boy was very happy.

"_Happy__ birthday._" The animatronics began to sing.

Issac hears a noise. It came from the left.

He turns on the light and sees Chica. He closes the left door and opens the right.

He checks the cameras. No one was in the hallways.

Issac opens the left door and Chica wasn't there.

He looks at the cameras again.

Issac looks around. He stops and looks at the missing posters on the walls.

"I've seen that kid... And those workers!" He yells.

He hears Bonnie's laugh at the left side.

"Hi Mr. Bon Bon!" Issac closes the left door.

He checks the cameras again.

Freddy was in the east hallway again.

Issac quickly closes right door. He opens the left to see Bonnie has left.

"Yay! Mr. Bon Bon is gone!" Issac yells happily.

He looks at the cameras again.

It shows the new room, but it looks different.

The room looks clean and there was a big board in the back. Written on the back said, 'Plan D.'

It had pictures of a night guard and Tobias, but without the blue star on his stomach or any eyes.

"That's creepy." Issac whispers.

He read the words under Tobias. "Will help us get phone making night guard. Then he will stop and every child is safe here."

The bells ring and the room changes to the stage.

"This not wasn't that bad." Issac gets up and opens the right door.

Batsy stood there. "Go-od job! Yo-ou did gr-great!"

"Thank you, Batsy." Issac smiles. "Another game tomorrow. See ya!" He picks up his stuff and left.

Batsy walks to the room with the wooden door.

"There you are!" Lev and Tea was in the room.

"He-llo fri-friends." Batsy smiles. "I-I chose t-to sh-ow h-him."

"The last part of your plan." Tea states.

* * *

**... Memory reboot...**

I walk with a man. He brings me to a room I don't know. The door was wooden.

"What's your name kid?" The man smiles weirdly at me.

"Tobias Heart." I answer.

He nods. "Well Tobias. Pick your favorite suit."

I look at the wall of suits.

"The bat." I call out.

Suddenly I felt pain in my back. The pain moved over my body. I fell to the floor.

The man picks me up and puts me into the suit.

I black out.

**... Memory messing...**

**Save this part?**

**-... **

**Save this memory?**

**-... No...**

**... ... ...**

**... Memory deleted...**

**... Loading next memory...**

I woke up to see a raccoon in my face.

"Heya!" She yells.

I thought for a bit. It's Rosy.

"Hello Rosy." I said back.

"Wow! You're a isty bitsy bat! I call you Batsy!" Rosy smiles.

"I'll take that name." I answer.

I was turned into a bat...

I thought for a bit. My life was taking from me from a man who works at the pizzeria.

I will find him. I want to show him how I feel.

**... Memory saved...**

**... ... ...**

**... Memory reboot...**

"You pick a name for your bat friend?" Seth asks me.

"Yes. It's Tobias..."


	13. Custom Night: Girls' Night

**_Custom Night- 12:00 am_**

**_~Girls' Night~_**

**_Freddy- 0_**

**_Chica- 20_**

**_Bonnie- 0_**

**_Tea- W: 0 B:0_**

**_Frosty- 20_**

**_Rosy- 20_**

**_Bane- 0_**

**_Abby- 20_**

**_Levi- 0_**

**_Paul- 0_**

**_Seth- 0_**

**_Tobias- 0_**

**_Batsy- 1 _**

**_Extras: _**

**_Foxy- 0_**

**_Balloon Boy- 0_**

**_Shadow Bonnie- _****_0_**

**_Mangled- 0_**

* * *

Issac sighs. He thought about the missing people and thought he become one of them. He didn't sleep well because of that.

Everything things works and Issac is sorta ready.

The phone rings.

"And the mighty bat calls his knight!" Issac picks up the phone. "Hello!"

"Hel-ello. Th-This mode is-is Girls' Night. I-I gu-guess you kn-ow who i-is out. I-I gotta g-go. Go-od luck!" Batsy hangs up.

"The girls are Chica, Rosy, Abby, and Frosty." Issac checks the cameras.

Frosty was out of the kitchen.

"Speed demon on the lose!" Issac yells as he closes both doors.

Nothing happened.

Issac looks at the cameras.

Frosty took off down the east hallway and slammed right into the door.

"Why did you wait?!" Issac yells as the wolf retreated to the kitchen.

He opens the doors.

A bang happened on the right. A growl on the left.

"The girls are coming!" Issac closes both doors.

He looks at the cameras again.

It was the new room. The board had more written on it.

"My name is on that..." Issac whispers.

His name was at the bottom and circled in many colors. Lines went to his name.

By his name was a sentence. 'Last step in plan D. Then it's all over.'

"What are they going to do?!" Issac yells. He looks his power. "Gotta open the door."

He opens both doors. No one was there.

Issac looks at the cameras.

Chica was in the east hallway, Abby was in the showcase room, Frosty was by the door of the kitchen, and he couldn't here Rosy.

Issac turns on the light for the left door.

"Hi Ms. Rosy!" He screeches in a high pitch voice. He closes the door.

"4 am!" Issac yells angerly.

He looks at the cameras.

Abby was in the west hallway, Chica was in the east hallway, Frosty was out of the kitchen, and Rosy move to the Kiddies room.

Issac closes both doors. Then checks the cameras.

It shows the day shift.

Batsy was leading a guy through the pizzeria. "_Follow me._" He whispers.

The cameras move to follow Batsy and the man.

They went to a wooden wall. Batsy pulls it open like a door.

It switches to the camera in the room. The board was hidden, but Issac could see it.

Instead of plan D, it had plan A.

Batsy turns to face the man with a suit in his hands. "_Do you like this suit?_"

"_Yes. Why?_" Issac realises the man is a guard.

Batsy walks to the guard holding tightly onto the suit.

Batsy was about to touch the man. Then a little girl ran in.

"_There you are, Mr. Bat! Come play with us!_" She grabs Batsy.

Batsy glares at the guard. Then put the suit down. He left with the little girl.

"What was Batsy trying to do?" Issac asks.

He checks the hallways.

Frosty ran down the west hallway. She bangs on the door.

The banging didn't stop. In fact, it starts to happen on both doors.

"Stop it! Stop!" Issac yells.

He covers his ears as the sounds of the banging gets louder.

Then everything went quiet.

Issac took his hands of his ears. He was very shaky now.

The bells ring.

"It's 6 am." Issac smiles. "I lived."

He opens the doors. This time Batsy wasn't outside any.

Issac thought. He decided to follow the way to the wooden door the cameras showed him.

Issac made it to the wall. He pulls it open.

Lev, Tea, and Batsy was in there.

Tea turns to him. "Go home."

"We'll talk about this room tomorrow. For now go home." Lev said to him.

Issac stood there. "Th-This room."

"I-I've be-been showing yo-ou thi-is ro-om. I-I bee-en showing th-the videos be-becau-se of plan D-D. I-I'll tell yo-you to-mor-rrow. Go-Go home fo-for now." Batsy turns to him.

Issac backs up. "To-Tomorrow than." He ran out the building.

* * *

**... Memory reboot..**

My first few plans didn't work. I can't do it while he is on the day shift.

I'm now on plan D. This time I'll talk to my friends about it.

Right now all three of us are in the death room.

I had a board there with my ideas on it.

"You are planning to kill one guard?" Levi asks. "Why not kill each one that's in the office at night?"

"I do not need to kill them. They are not putting the children in danger." I stare at the picture.

"And you are going to put him into Tobias?" Tea asks me.

"Not me. All of us and Tobias are going to put him into a suit." I growl out.

"You want us to go against your rule?" Levi looks at me.

"He killed kids and put them into suits. I seen him kill them. He needs to go." I turn to them.

"Get serious here? You never want to kill and you don't even watch-!" I decided to cut off Levi.

"I've watched more than four people be killed. Some of those were done by the others. I don't like it, but I'm learning. Learning how to get this guy!" I toss my pencil at the picture of the guard.

It gets him right in his forehead.

"Batsy! You're really want this guy gone?" Tea grabs me and makes me look him in the face.

"Yes. He killed me..." I let out sadly.

"Little B, you're online. You're not dead." Tea let's go of me. "I have to here to Dark Castle I have a show to do." He left.

"Batsy... What are you not telling me?" Levi growls.

"I-I was the first kid... He wasn't as smart as he is now and didn't clean up the mess. You know that saying? An eye for an eye." I didn't look at him.

"There's more to that. An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind. Little B, you are going to go insane or get put offline. You need to calm down a bit." Levi grabs me.

"I know, but that will not stop me..."

**Where do you want memory saved?**

**-Put it under Got Him.**

**... ... ...**

**... Memory saved under Got Him...**

* * *

_**I'm going to do a story about the Marionette. When it's up please read it.**_


	14. Custom Night: The Toy Box

_** Custom Night 12:00**_

_**~The Toy Box Night~**_

_**Freddy- 0**_

_**Chica- 0**_

_**Bonnie- 0**_

_**Tea- W:0 B:0**_

_**Frosty- 0**_

_**Rosy- 0**_

_**Bane- 0**_

_**Abby- 0**_

_**Levi- 0**_

_**Paul- 0**_

_**Seth- 0**_

_**Tobias- 0**_

_**Batsy- **_

_**Extras:**_

_**Foxy- 20**_

_**Balloon Boy- 20**_

_**Shadow Bonnie- 20**_

_**Mangled- 20**_

_**-The Puppet- ON**_

* * *

Issac couldn't tell if he was at work or not. Batsy glitchy voiced was talking before everything began to flash and scream.

The last thing he remembered hearing was _Toy Box. _Batsy wasn't the one that said that. It was a dark voice.

When he came through he wasn't in the pizzeria he was working at. This one has been gone for years. This one isn't real...

_"Oh, but it is somewhat real. You die in this, you die out there. In the real world._" The phone kicked on out of nowhere.

"What? I d-didn't hit the button to answer." Issac mumbles and moves closer to the phone.

"_You like to play games? Why don't you play with us._" The voice drops in pitch, but increases in volume. At the end was laughing, screeching, and a music playing.

Issac looks down at his hands. He had a tablet in them. He never picked up the tablet.

He looks around him. Two vents and a huge hole in the wall.

He doesn't know this place. He doesn't know if he has the bat to help also!

He looks at the vent when he hears laughter.

Issac quickly looks for something to help him. All he found was a mask. He puts it on, not wanting to see what was there.

He didn't know if it was worth it. Not seeing it. He couldn't see the time with this mask.

Who would make a mask like this?! Where it is so hard to see?!

He waited nervously till he hears something of metal being dragged in the hallway.

He slowly takes off the mask and hits the flash that was on the desk.

He regrets doing that. He saw two of what he is playing with.

Mangled and Foxy. The two foxes that everyone never wants to see again. They were said to be scary.

Issac can see that now. Both looked pretty scary right now.

"UGH! Go away!" He flicks the light at them. Only thing he could think of.

He looks at the tablet.

Only one room was on the tablet...

It was a room with prizes and a big box. The camera keeps flickering though, making it hard to see in.

There was a button on the screen and a warning sign.

"You didn't tell what I do." Issac growls hitting the button.

The laughing came back from the vents.

"Go away! Whatever you are!" Issac yells and decides to put the mask back on since it didn't attack him when he had it on.

"What time is it?" He was mostly talking to himself.

**_"It's 4 am Freddy." _**The laughing stops and a voice came out of the vent.

Issac eyes went wide as he stares at the vent. "Thank you mystery person."

_**"Welcome." **_There was banging as the thing went away.

Issac takes off the mask and looks at the vent with the light this time.

"No one there." He looks at the hallway and hits the light.

The foxes were closer now. He flicks the light rapidly at them.

"Gggggoooo aaaawwwwaaaayyyy." He groans at them.

He looks back at the tablet. The box was open...

"Oh... I am in trouble..." Issace mumbles. "Guessing box shouldn't be open."

Pop goes the weasel began to play.

He looks up and turns on the light to see a puppet in the hallway...

**_"You think he is helping, you..."_**

Then, the world around him turn fizzy. It was just like before.

When Issac came to again, Batsy was screeching in the room. He was really loud and was standing over Issac, but instead of screeching at other animatronics like normally, he was screeching at Issac.

He couldn't make out what it was at first, but the only thing he got was, a get up and get out of here.

He decided to get up and run. He didn't care about learning about that secret room. He wanted to be safe right now.

* * *

_**... Memory reboot...**_

I didn't believe I got him. I actually got him.

He was recording his calls. I knew he was more focused on the call. I was able to get into the room as he did it.

I screeched at him. Also said, let's play.

Then, I hit him with the chair. I didn't kill him with the hit. I just made him made it easier to move him.

"See ya soon!" I yell into the phone, happily. Happy since plan D is in the works. "See you soon, Issac."

I grabbed the guard's legs and began to drag him. I bet I surprised him. I should be offline. He said I was 'buggy.'

I smirk, or whatever my face can do, at him. He screams and tries to kick me.

"You won't hurt me." I chuckle at him. "I am already dead."

He only freaked out more. Which made me smirk more.

"I want you to be afraid." I growl at him. "Show me, you are somewhat human!"

I began to fly quickly to the death room.

"Do join us~" I whisper before turning the other bat suit on. "Tobias needs someone also~"

_**... Memory saved...**_

_**...**_

_**... Loading Next Memory...**_

I sat in the office playing with a pencil. I was writing what I will tell the new night guard.

I got most of it down. Maybe I can wing the rest of it.

I spin in the chair for a bit. I see my friends in the doors. I still have yet to clean myself up.

I stood there and watched Tobias kill the guard, then stuff them into himself. I guess I did go a bit insane.

"I am going to make the call now." I state to them.

I watch them for a bit before starting to record myself.

I count to 10 before talking.

"Hello. This is only meant for the night guard's ears. For both of our safety."

I glance at Tea to me right. He is guarding that door for me. No one is allowed to know I am doing this.

"I may seem bad at night. I'm not. I don't mean to lock your power."

I look down at my papers about everyone. What they do at night and what happens to them.

"Freddy will start to move around 2. When he moves, Lev and Paulo will come out on to the stage. Frosty will move faster tonight."

I look over more papers as I think of what's next.

"Tea will become more easy to get angry with light. Rosy will be by the door each time."

"Freddy's coming." Tea whispers to me. I look at Tea and pick up my papers.

"I can tell you anymore. Sorry!" I stop recording and toss my papers in the trash.

I turn to Tea to see Freddy coming.

"H-Hello boss." I stutter.

"Good job on that kill Batsy. Didn't know you had it in you." Freddy laughs and claps a hand against my back. "I look forward to more killings from you."

I gulp. I don't want to kill people.

_**... Memory Saved...**_

_**...**_

_**Start making memory?**_

**Yes.**

_**Beginning to save everything as memory.**_

Tobias said he had a fight to pick with me...

Let's go see what happens...

* * *

**Memories of the phone calls of Night 3 and 4.**

_**And a memory start.**_


End file.
